Rogercop/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: Ready, papa? Tom: As much as I'll ever be. (Tom and Marinette leave the house) Sabine: Happy Career Day, my darlings! Tom: My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might-- Phone: You've reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste's office. Please leave a message. Adrien: Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back. Plagg: You okay? Adrien: Yeah, whatever. Nothing new. Tom: Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning. Miss Bustier: Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois. (Marinette looks at Adrien sadly. Chloé opens a case with a bracelet) Sabrina: It's beautiful! (she grabs it) Chloé: (she slaps Sabrina's hand) Look, don't touch! Mr. Bourgeois: Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands! Chloé: I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store! Marinette: Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants! Chloé: Ugh, jealous. Plagg: Is that Camembert? (enters Chloé's bag) Huh? Oh, that's not Camembert... But it is very shiny. I like shiny, hmm! Marlena: Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch! (Students applauding, Agent Roger laughing) Plagg: (balancing the bracelet) ''He he...ohh...Ah! Ah! ''(the bracelet slips from the bag) Marinette: (trips with the bracelet) Wahh! (The other students gasp) Chloé: Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something? Miss Bustier: Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger! (students applaud) Roger: I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty. Chloé: (gasps) My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago. (looks at Marinette) You! You stole it! Marinette: What? What are you talking about?! Chloé: You unpurposedly tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet! (to Roger) You're a policeman! Arrest her! Tom: My daughter is not a thief! Roger: (blows whistle) Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet. Chloé: You're calling me a liar?! Daddy! Mr. Bourgeois: Roger, I demand you search this girl! Chloé: Ha! Miss Bustier: Please, everybody! Mr. Bourgeois: Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior! Roger: But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go-- Mr. Bourgeois: All right. Then you're no longer a police officer! Roger: Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet? Mr. Bourgeois: This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out! Roger: Aww... Chloé: Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure she'll actually do something! Hawk Moth: Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this policeman! Roger: Hah! He expects me to break the law? That's just, just... criminal! (an akuma flies and possesses his whistle.) Hawk Moth: Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in. Roger: Yes sir! (he turns into Rogercop) Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution! You will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me! Do we have an agreement? Rogercop: Affirmative. Cat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me, and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris. Tom: Don’t even think about getting near my daughter or her bag! Mr. Bourgeois: Do you know who I am? Miss Bustier: Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace. Marinette: It probably just rolled out of her bag or something! Alya: If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too. (Marinette laughs.) Marinette: Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened! Tom: (from phone) Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked-- (Nino fast-forwards the video, cutting to the scene where Sabrina has the bracelet) Marinette: Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloé's bracelet! Sabrina: Yes! But I gave it back straight after! Marinette: Chloé, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag? Sabrina: Are you saying I'm a thief?! Marinette: Nope! Chloé's the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going from what's on the video. Sabrina: Grrr! (knocks Nathaniel's sketchbook, revealing a drawing of the bracelet. Chloé and Sabrina gasp.) Nathaniel: Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else! Ms. Mendeleiev: Huh? Rogercop: You're under arrest! Ms. Mendeleiev: What? What for? Rogercop: You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked and crossed the red light. Ms. Mendeleiev: Well, I suppose I did. But you can't arrest me! Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman! Rogercop: (throws cuffs at her) I sentence you to trash duty. (He blows his whistle, which controls the handcuffs and makes Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trashcan.) Next mission: Seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois. Mr. Bourgeois: Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals! Nino: No way! It's my camera! Mr. Bourgeois: Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal? I want to see the principal! (Adrien looks down at Plagg rolling in between of Adrien's shoes and he holds him and Adrien leaves the classroom unnoticed with Plagg having the bracelet stuck on his head) Plagg: I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring-- Adrien: (he is mad at Plagg) Oh yes, you will explain it, and fast! You realize we have a big problem, don't you? Plagg: If by big you are referring to my rock-hard abs? Well, thanks for noticing! Adrien: (he hears some footsteps, and sees Rogercop) Now we have a bigger problem! Fred: (sees Rogercop) Hey! You can't just walk in here! Rogercop: I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law. Fred: Well, I'm the authority around here-- Rogercop: You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice! (fires cuffs at him) I sentence you to move around! (Adrien sighs) (Rogercop blows his whistle and causing Fred to run uncontrollably out of the room) Fred: Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you-- Adrien: What do you mean I can't transform? Plagg: If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers! Adrien: Ahhhh...(He is irritated and groaning then he walks to the locker room while carrying Plagg) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Mwahahahaha! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Marinette: See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects! Nathaniel: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet! Marinette: And nether did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone! Chloé: Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag! Marinette: Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too! Nathaniel: No one's searching my bag! Tom: Marinette, let the adults handle this. Marinette: Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself. Tom: You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you! Sabrina: I'm Chloé's BFF! I wouldn't steal from her! Max: What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video! Kim: Then we haven't seen him since! Marinette: Oh, not Adrien! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us. Nathaniel: What? Are you accusing us? Kim: I want an attorney! Tom: Marinette, stop already! Sabrina: We should speak to the parents too! Rogercop: (enters the classroom) Where is the mayor? Sabrina: Dad?! Marinette: That's her dad?! Miss Bustier: Hello, may I help you? Rogercop: Where is the mayor? Miss Bustier: I think he already left, sir! Rogercop: Are you lying? Miss Bustier: Yes. I mean, no! Rogercop: If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest! Where is your father? Chloé: I don't know! Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet ASAP! Or your job is on the line, sir! ... Marinette: I was only trying to defend myself! My dad's right. I ended up accusing everyone in the process. Truth is, Tikki, I don't think any of us took it. Tikki: I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right! Marinette: Yeah, well, right now, we gotta transform! [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Plagg: I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake! Adrien: You're always thinking with your stomach! Wait... hmm. (he takes a piece of Camembert and he spices it with pepper) A bit of pepper... Plagg: (he sniffs the Camembert and sneezed) Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO! (then flies off, the bracelet is removed from his head) Adrien: Gesundheit! [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Mr. Bourgeois: I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut off all your city funds for the school. Understood? Mr. Damocles: But sir, how am I supposed to-- (Rogercop enters the office) Mr. Bourgeois: Didn't anyone have teached you to knock before entering? Rogercop: Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power. Mr. Bourgeois: (gasps) Look who's talking! (Rogercop is about to put handcuffs on him, but Ladybug appears and stops him.) Rogercop: Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required. Ladybug: I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing! (dodges Rogercop's lasers) (Rogercop sees Fred, still running) Chloé: Mr. Rogercop, I need your help. (Rogercop sees that Mr. Bourgeois is escaping, and chases him.) Chloé: Hey! Come back! (Ladybug sees Rogercop leaving, and catches him with her yo-yo, but he escapes. Rogercop sees Mr. Bourgeois, but Cat Noir stops Rogercop) Rogercop: You are disturbing justice, Cat Noir. You are going to pay for this. Cat Noir: You can add bodily harm to the charges! (Cat Noir dodges his lasers, and tries to attack Rogercop, but he knocks Cat Noir to the trashcan) Ladybug: Listen! You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you! Hawk Moth: Don't listen to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their powers belong to me! Rogercop: Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris! (Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them. She tries to reach Rogercop, but he swings her into the school's court.) Rogercop: The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer! Chloé: Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day! Rogercop: Come with me and we'll talk about it. Chloé: Okay! Cat Noir: Chloé, no! (Rogercop is driving his car, when the roof thuds. He sees Cat Noir, and sets his car to aerial mode) Ladybug: I bet you missed me. (The car starts spinning, both gasp) Chloé: So! I know that Marinette girl is the one who stole my bracelet. She must be arrested! (Rogercop hits the brakes, and activates the Auto Pilot) Computer: Auto Pilot engaged. Chloé: Hello? Are you listening to me? Cat Noir: Thanks for the lasso, lassie. Chloé: Hey! Where are you going? Who's going to drive this car? Cat Noir: Did I ever thank you for the lift? (Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Rogercop, but he dodges their attacks. Rogercop pounds the car, making it spin. Ladybug and Cat Noir try not to fall.) Cat Noir: Where'd you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that! (Rogercop knocks Ladybug, and she falls.) Ladybug: Grab on to me! (The yo-yo misses.) Cat Noir: No! Ladybug! (to Rogercop) What have you done?! Hawk Moth: Snatch his Miraculous! His ring! (Rogercop tries to take off Cat Noir's ring, but Cat Noir throws his staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This causes a small explosion that fires away the staff and makes Rogercop lose his grip on Cat Noir, who then falls) Cat Noir: (tries to grab his staff) Ugh! Unn, uh... nice day for a swim! (he grabs his staff. He is about to fall and he whimpers then he sighs but Ladybug grabs him with her yo-yo) Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, my lady. (he tries to kiss her but Ladybug makes him fall and he hurts himself) Ladybug: You're welcome. You owe me one. (She holds out her hand to help Cat Noir up) Cat Noir: Sure thing. But I'll take the credit for that. (Rogercop is in his car) Computer: Mayor's limousine. Located. (Rogercop flies to where the Mayor is) Ladybug: There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now. Cat Noir: Well, if it's the mayor he wants... Ladybug: He'll be heading straight for the City Hall. Cat Noir: Do I sense a plan? Rogercop: Let's go! Mr. Bourgeois: Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order! Civilians: Ahh! (Rogercop makes a hole in the door. His car enters the city hall.) Rogercop: Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers. Mr. Bourgeois: Never! (Rogercop puts handcuffs on him) Mr. Bourgeois: These handcuffs won't change my mind. Rogercop: Then maybe this will. (blows whistle, releases Chloé) Chloé: Hey! Mr. Bourgeois: Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl! Rogercop: So much for your powers! Haha! Ha ha ha ha! Mr. Bourgeois: (from screen) Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him. Rogercop: Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately. (The police officers try to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they escape) Officer: Let's go get 'em! Cat Noir: So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons? Ladybug: And we haven't done anything! Cat Noir: Exactly! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law! Ladybug: Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice. Cat Noir: (sighs) How many times have we saved Paris? Ladybug: We're still saving Paris. (Cat Noir appears, and the officers sees him. He does a little dance.) Cat Noir: Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance. Rogercop: You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him! Cat Noir: Does that mean you won't be joining me? (dodges the officers) Chloé: (whispering loudly) Go, Ladybug, go! (Rogercop turns around and sees Ladybug, who looks exasperated at Chloé.) Rogercop: Ladybug, it is time for justice to prevail. (Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them with her yo-yo.) Ladybug: You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm! (A pair of oven mitts appears) Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this? (Rogercop fires lasers at her again, but she dodges them) Hawk Moth: Fabulous... so wretchedly fabulous! Cat Noir: Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight. (enters the City Hall, and Ladybug joins him) Rogercop: (blows whistle) Get Ladybug and Cat Noir! (Chloé and Mr. Bourgeois knock them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir take them away) Chloé: Hey! My hair! (Rogercop shoots lasers at Ladybug and Cat Noir) Hawk Moth: Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses! Ladybug: The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it! Cat Noir: How? (Rogercop finds them and shoots lasers at them) Cat Noir: When you're ready, my lady. (Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and Rogercop's arms, a mitt and a belt light up. Ladybug grabs the belt) Ladybug: Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like... a ring. (Rogercop makes a hole in the wall, Ladybug and Cat Noir escape. Ladybug grabs the oven mitt, and hides.) Ladybug: Where am I gonna get a ring from? (Cat Noir grabs Chloé's bracelet, and rolls it) Cat Noir: Ladybug, over there! Ladybug: That's Chloé's bracelet! Exactly what I need. (grabs the bracelet) Fend off Rogercop as long as you can. Cat Noir: Whenever you're ready. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the floor beneath Rogercop, who falls. Cat Noir is held by a cuff. Meanwhile, Ladybug uses the two mitts attached to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She uses the belt to tie the hands, and then takes Rogercop's whistle) Ladybug: I gotcha! (stomps on the whistle, releasing its akuma) Rogercop; Noooooo! Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Ladybug (superpower)|[Miraculous Ladybug]! (She throws the Lucky Charm in the air. Its energy reverts everything back to normal, and Rogercop turns back into Roger.) Roger: Uhh... what am I doing up here? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! Cat Noir: (Talking like a robot) As Rogercop would say, "Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!" (His Miraculous beeps.) (Talks with his regular voice) I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me. Ladybug: Hehe... I doubt that, but I'll have to take your word for it. (she puts Chloé's bracelet back into her bag) Hawk Moth: You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Cat Noir won't be a part of it! Roger: I think this belongs to you, miss. Chloé: My bag! (sees her bracelet) My bracelet! But... how? Mr. Bourgeois: Roger! You found the bracelet? Roger: Actually it turns out it was in Chloé's bag all along! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it. Mr. Bourgeois: Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and firing you for no good reason. Ladybug: I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on. Mr. Bourgeois: Of course, Ladybug! You're absolutely right. And actually, it's Lieutenant Roger now. Roger: Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty. (Ladybug's Miraculous beeps, and she exits the City Hall.) Mr. Bourgeois: Very good. A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloé? Chloé: Ugh! Yes, daddy. Ladybug: Lesson learned! (swings away with her yo-yo) es:Rogercop/Transcripción pl:ArcyGlina/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts